Now
by ChasingApril42
Summary: Lexie and Mark's life together continues on. Sequel to The Climb.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my sequel to my original story, The Climb. Before I start, I just wanted to say thanks for reading. I have really great fans, and without you guys, I wouldn't write any more than I already have.**

**I have been asked before, why my original story was called "The Climb." Don't hate me for saying that, yes; it is in fact based off of the song by Miley Cyrus. Lexie really had to make the climb of life, and got through everything with Mark, Meredith, and also April. So that's why it is called The Climb.**

**One other thing I have been asked before was why my name is ChasingApril42. So, here goes. ChasingApril is there because of two of my favorite TV show characters. Robert Chase, from House, and April Kepner, from Grey's Anatomy. I could've used Lexie, or Thirteen, or any of my other favorite characters, but I chose April because it reminds me of a time in my life that I would like to go back to. That you could even say that I am 'chasing after'. So ChasingApril. And 42 is the answer to life, the universe, and everything**** That is where ChasingApril42 came from.**

**Thanks again for being so awesome, and here is Now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy.**

Chapter 1

Now. Now is the only thing that matters. The past is the past, and the future is the future. But now is now. Everything that happens, everything that will happen, depends on what you do now. And _now _is the moment when seven month pregnant Lexie Sloan walked into her house to find the thick smell of smoke overtaking her house. She walked around to find her youngest child, April's room completely destroyed, and a raging fire making its way to the next room over, which belonged to her son, Will. Lexie knew where her husband Mark and Will were, but didn't know where April was.

"_Hey, Babe. I'm going to take Will out this afternoon. Are you almost home?" Mark said._

"_I still have tons of work to do. Lots of post-ops, and stuff. I'll call Hanna and see if she can watch April when you need to go." Lexie said back. _

"_Thanks, Lex. I really appreciate it."  
_

Lexie did call Hanna. Hanna was their 16 year old next door neighbor who babysat for the Sloan's frequently. Hanna said she was going to babysit for them. Where was she? Lexie was terrified as she ran to find the fire extinguisher she and Mark had bought when Will was just two years old. She found it in the kitchen, pulled the pin out, and extinguished the fire that was ruining her house. After it was out, she called Hanna's cell phone.

'_Do you ever wonder why this music gets you high? It takes you on a ride. Feel it when your body starts to rock. Baby you can't stop and the music's all you got. This must be, pop."_ Hanna's ringtone, Dirty Pop by *NSYNC rang through Lexie's house. She followed the sound to April's room. The phone stopped ringing as soon as she entered the room. She heard a sputtering cough come from inside April's closet. Lexie ran over to the door, and wrenched it open. Inside, she saw Hanna leaned against the wall, covered in ash and burns, barely conscious.

"Hanna, are you alright?" Lexie asked concerned. Hanna nodded gently.

"April." She said softly, and looked down into her own lap. If she hadn't pointed it out, Lexie wouldn't have recognized that the tiny lump in Hanna's lap was her daughter.

"Oh, God." Lexie said quietly as she reached over to her little girl. She gently turned her over. The tiny form uncurled itself and Lexie gasped. April was covered in severe burns, and was covered in black ash from head to toe. The tiny girl was unconscious. Lexie quickly grabbed her phone out and called 911. She heard the calm tone, yet again, on the other line.

"911, what's your emergency?" The woman asked.

"There's been a fire at my house at 165 Greenfield Ct. My daughter and babysitter are injured. Please hurry." Lexie said quickly.

"Are you injured, ma'am?" Lexie couldn't help the tears that were pooling in her eyes from falling.

"No. Please hurry." She repeated.

"We have an ambulance on the way. Ma'am, I need you to calm down. What is your name?"

"Alexandra Grey." Lexie said automatically. "I mean Alexandra Sloan." She corrected. She had been married for a long time, but it was still weird calling herself Lexie Sloan.

"Ok, Alexandra. Take a deep breath. Is there a fire?"

"No. I put it out."

"That's good. Very good. The ambulance should be there shortly. I'm going to keep you on the phone with me." Lexie didn't respond. She was staring intently at her little girl. She picked her up, and cradled her in her lap.

"Alexandra, are you with me?"

"Yes." She whispered.

"Good. How old are you, Alexandra?" The woman asked. Lexie sighed. Of course the woman wanted to fill out some paperwork.

"32." She said softly.

"Are you married? If so, what's your husband's name?"

"Mark Sloan. Age 41."

"What's your profession, and Mark's profession?"

"Surgeons. Mark is…um…plastics. I'm general." Lexie was getting sick of the questions. Where was the damn ambulance?

"Wow. You two are very successful. Is your daughter your only child? How old is she?"

"No. April is 3 and William is 6." Just as she said that, she heard her front door open, and heard paramedics calling out. "The paramedics are here. Thanks for your help." And she hung up. "In here." She called out. Four men came into the room with two stretchers.

"Ma'am, are you hurt?" He asked me. She shook her head no, and handed him her daughter. He gently placed her onto one of the stretchers, and one of the men wheeled her out. Two of the remaining three lifted up Hanna, the other wheeled the stretcher underneath her, and they put her down.

"I want to go down with my daughter." Lexie said as she stood up from the rubble. One man nodded.

"Of course." He said. When Lexie was seated next to her daughter, she pulled out her phone again, and called Mark. While it was ringing, she reached out her hand, and placed in on her daughter's.

"Mark Sloan." He answered.

"Mark." She couldn't help but cry when she heard his voice. "I was going home. I never thought there would be anything wrong. Hanna is a great babysitter. But I got there, and there was a fire. I found Hanna and April. I'm so scared. Baby's really hurt. I'm in an ambulance, and we are going to the hospital." She carried on her signature rambling.

"Lex, calm down. Me and Will coming. Breathe deep, Lexie. She will be ok." He had a way of calming her down that no one else had.

"Ok, Mark." She whispered.

"I love you, Baby. I'll see you soon."

"I love you, too, Mark." She said. She hung up her phone, and looked down at her little girl. She was breathing fine, and had a good pulse. Lexie had made sure of that at the house. But she was still unconscious. She was hurt. Badly. Lexie squeezed her eyes shut. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and opened her eyes. She looked to the figure touching her and he smiled softly.

"We are going to make sure she gets there safely." He said, his voice calm. The serenity of his voice calmed Lexie down immediately.

Now was the time. Now, her daughter's life was in danger. Now, she was going to the hospital. Now, she gripped her baby's hand a little tighter. Now, she felt a sharp in her abdomen.

Now, she was going into labor.

**A/N: So, reviews are greatly appreciated. Let me know how you feel about it. I wasn't sure what to do with my sequel, but I have an idea now, and I'm excited. Thanks again for being so great**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am really happy to be writing again, I missed writing when I was on my break between stories! Thanks for your awesome reviews, and special thanks to Slexie4eva. Your reviews are always so great and if I ever feel like quitting, or not going on anymore you give me a great review that brings me back up! So, thank you for that.**

**I'm sorry if my timeline ever gets messed up during any of my stories. I have noticed a couple timeline mistakes I have made so, yeah. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy.**

Chapter 2

Mark was at the park with Will when he got the frantic call from his wife.

"Hey, Buddy. Let's clean up our stuff really fast. We need to hurry." He said calmly so as to not alarm his child. Will was sad about having to leave, and after muttering a few 'Awe's, he obliged, and rounded up his baseball, and Frisbee stuff. Mark was very discrete about how much he was speeding by distracting Will with music and car games. When they got to the hospital, Will spoke.

"Why are we at your work, Daddy?" He asked his father. Mark knew he had to tell him soon.

"There was a fire, Kiddo. April is hurt. We gotta stay strong for her; do you think you can do that?" Mark was gentle with his words. Will's smile turned into a grimace.

"Is April going to die, like Mommy's April?" Will asked.

"How do you know about Mommy's April, Son?" Mark had no idea how Will could have found out. Of course he would know when he was older; that his mother's best friend died the night he was born. But not when he was six.

"I heard Mommy talking about it to Aunt Meredith." He said simply.

"No, William. April is not going to die like Mommy's April." Will accepted this, and took his father's hand as they made their way inside.

/

"Get us a wheelchair, now!" The nice paramedic called out from the ambulance when they arrived in the ambulance bay. Own Hunt rushed over, almost immediately, with a wheelchair in front of him. The paramedic helped Lexie down, and into the chair.

"Alexandra Sloan, age 32. She's gone into pre-term labor as a result of a high-stress situation." He told Owen.

"You always know how to make an entrance, huh Little Grey." He said to her as he wheeled her away, and handed her off to the closest doctor, which happened to be Callie Torres.

"Callie, I can't leave. I need to be with April. She is so scared." Lexie said quietly.

"I'm sorry, but you're in labor. And if you hold this baby in too long, it could be very bad for your child. You need to go now. Especially since the baby is so early." Callie was making sense. Lexie understood why. It didn't make her want to leave her daughter any less, but she knew she had to go.

"Mark doesn't know. He knows April is hurt, and he should be here soon, but he doesn't know the baby is coming." Lexie expressed her thoughts vocally.

"I'll make sure he knows." Callie said as she passed Lexie off to a neonatal specialist. Lexie didn't get to see who she was passed off to, but she put her trust in them anyways. Lexie didn't know where Mark was, but she didn't have time to ask before she was wheeled out of the ER and into a delivery room. There were two nurses that helped her into the bed as the Doctor closed the curtain. When Lexie was settled in, she looked up to see who would be delivering her baby. She didn't expect to be face to face with the red haired woman who was Addison Montgomery.

/

When Mark was walking into the emergency room, he came in contact with Owen Hunt, who was taking the burned up body of Hanna back to a trauma room so her wounds could be cleaned and dressed. She was moaning, and crying out due to her chronic pain. She was rushed quickly past Mark and Will, and placed into the room. Owen handed her off to Jackson Avery, and rushed out to go get another incoming stretcher. Mark heard the paramedic shout out to Hunt.

"April Sloan, age 3, severe burns as a result of a house fire, unconscious." He said as he handed her off.

"Oh, God." Mark said as he saw April entering the room.

"_Lex, she is almost here. One more push, you can do it, Baby." Mark spoke to his wife as she delivered their second child. Lexie cried out as she pushed one last time._

"_And, here she is." The doctor said as he cut the cord, and lifted up the tiny child before them. _

"_Wow." Mark said at the same time Lexie said, "Jesus." And she fell backwards, resting her head on the pillow behind her._

"_Lexie, she is beautiful. So perfect. I've never seen anything so amazing. She has your nose." Mark pointed out. Lexie grinned weakly._

"_Yeah, Mark. She is incredible." Lexie said as the nurses took the baby away to clean her up, and weigh the tiny girl that was Mark's daughter._

Mark vividly remembered the first time he and Lexie saw their baby girl. He was forced back to reality when Owen shouted, "Torres, we have a broken arm, we need you to place it."

Mark spoke up. "Owen. Is she going to be ok?" He asked before Owen and Callie could retreat back into the trauma room. Owen nodded.

"She is very injured, and unconscious. But we should be able to fix her up, and she should be fine. We will need to check her lungs for smoke damage, but if things keep progressing the way they are, she should be fine." Mark nodded, and let them go back to help his daughter. Before Callie went into the room, she stopped Mark.

"Uh, Mark. I'm sure you're probably wondering where your wife is right now…" She trailed off. Mark put his hands on her shoulders and just looked her in the eye. "She was so stressed from the fire. She went into an early labor. Addison is here on a retreat, and she is back with Lexie." Mark just continued to stare at her. How could no one tell him this? Meredith came around the corner then.

"Meredith, watch Will." He said as he handed off his son to his sister-in-law. "What room is she in?" He asked Callie.

"546." She said simply. Mark nodded, kissed his son's forehead, and left the ER to go find his wife.

/

"Addison. The baby is only 7 month, I can't—" Lexie was cut off by a sharp pain in her abdomen. She cried out, and Addison quickly went over to her.

"Lexie, you can't hold on any longer. It's time." Addison said softly. Lexie had tears running down her cheeks. Addison helped her put her feet up into the stirrups, and went around to the side of the bed. "I know you're scared. I know it's hard without Mark here. I know it's too soon. But this child is coming, whether you're ready or not. I am going to take care of this child, and you and you will be fine." Right as Addison finished speaking, the door flew open, and Mark came in. He rushed over to Lexie's side and took her hand.

"Ok, Lexie. I'm here. You can do this. I know you can. You've done it before, and April was 3 weeks late. This baby will be smaller. You can do it." He spoke softly. He calmed her down, and the tears stopped falling.

"Ok." She said quietly, almost a whisper.

"Ok, Lexie. It's time. Push." Addison said.

And because Mark was there holding her hand, and Lexie felt safe with these two people, she did.

**A/N: So, this chapter was basically just filler. I had to get out some boring stuff before the good stuff happened. I struggled a lot writing this, and the writer's block is kicking in. I don't know if I will be able to have the next chapter up by tomorrow, because I am struggling a lot. Reviews and advice on where you think I should go are very welcome, and much needed. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, so happy new years, guys. Pretty sweet, huh. Here's your gift…another chapter. Sorry if it seems sloppy, or rushed, I have a party tonight, but I wanted to update before I got ready.**

**I have another special shout out to AiLing. I remember you gave me my first ever review, and have stayed with me ever since then. Thanks for the support!**

**Most of this chapter I owe credit to jlamb13. Thanks for the idea, this is for you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's.**

Chapter 3

William Derek Shepherd was the life of his family. He was extremely mature for a six year old. He held everyone together, and watched out for his baby sister. He always made sure she was safe, and whenever she got hurt, he was there to talk her through it. His sister was his world. April Susan Sloan was, you could say, his reason for existence. Everything Will did was based around what she did. April had a dance recital, Will skipped a baseball practice. April was sick, Will told his friends he couldn't play outside because his sister needed him. He truly loved her.

Now that April was so badly injured, Will knew he had to be there for him. He promised his dad that he would be strong for April. He was only six, but deep down he knew that if he could be there with her, she would pull through. The only thing holding him back was his Aunt Meredith.

"Aunt Meredith, I need to go see April." He said forcefully, trying to seem older so that she would understand he could handle it. Meredith shook her head.

"No, Will. You can't see her right now." Was all she said. Will knew that no matter how many times he asked her, she would say no. He slumped back into his seat, feeling defeated. He remembered when he first met his sister.

"_You be careful, Will, and sit down in this chair, and I will bring your new sister to you so you can hold her. How 'bout that, Kiddo?" Mark said to his son. Will grinned excitedly, and climbed up into the pale rose colored chair in the corner of the hospital room that his mother was staying in. Mark walked over to Lexie, kissed her forehead softly, and she handed him the baby girl._

"_Will, this is April, your baby sister. Be gentle." Mark said as he carefully placed the girl in his arms._

"_Dada, she's little!" Will exclaimed in his three year old voice. Mark nodded in response. Will looked down at the tiny form in his arms. He studied her face carefully, taking in every feature._

"_Daddy, her nose looks like Mommy's." He said. Will was always very observant for a child his age. "She's so pretty." He added. Mark didn't respond, but instead looked at his wife lying in the bed. She had tears forming in her eyes. He walked over, and sat on the edge of her bed. He took her hand, and looked back at the scene before him._

"_You're gonna be safe. I'm your big brother!" Will exclaimed proudly. And he was, indeed, going to keep her safe._

Will suddenly sat up straight in his chair, and looked over at his Aunt.

"Aunt Meredith, I need to go potty." He pronounced every word with such determination that Meredith mistook for an extreme need to go to the bathroom.

"Let's go." She said as she stood up and reached out to take his hand.

"Aunt Meredith, no! I'm six! I can go by myself!" He said, puffing out his chest to make himself seem bigger. Meredith thought this over, and sighed.

"Ok. But you'd better come right back here when you're don, William Sloan." She said sternly.

"Yes ma'am!" He said as he jumped out of his chair and walked down the hallway towards the bathroom. What Meredith didn't notice was when Will made a left hand turn towards the ER, instead of a right hand turn towards the bathroom.

Will knew he had to hurry. He walked quickly down the hallway. He stood tall, making himself look important. Like he had some business to do, and no one could get in his way. He remembered exactly where Dr. Hunt had taken April, due to his photographic memory, one of the many traits he inherited from his mom. He walked swiftly to the room. When he saw that Hunt's head was turned, he slipped into the room, and went right up next to the unconscious April. He knew he didn't have much time before he was caught, so he stood on his toes, grabbed one of her hands, and looked determinedly at the face of his sister. He began talking.

"April? I know you're there. You look like you're sleeping. Sometimes Mommy tells me she loves me when I am almost sleeping, and I hear her. So maybe you will hear me." He was rambling. Another trait from Lexie. Own heard him talking, and turned around. He started to tell Will to leave, but Will began talking again.

"I need you to be better. Daddy says I have to be strong for you. But I can't if you're hurt! Please get better." He looked around for a second, and saw Owen looking directly at him. Will got a look of 'oh crap, they caught me' on his face. But instead of being told to leave, like Will expected, Owen nodded at him as if to say, 'go on, kid.' So Will did.

"I have to go soon. I got caught. Just don't die, like Mommy's April. Mommy would be so sad. So would me and Daddy, and the new baby. See you soon." He said as he let go of her hand, and got down off his tiptoes. He looked at Owen, and said, "Thank you." and began to leave. Just before he walked out of the room he turned around.

"Oh, I forgot! Mommy says you never know what might happen and to never forget to say I love you before you leave. So, I love you April. Get better fast!"

And he turned around, and left the room. Just as he rounded the corner to go back to Meredith, and Owen saw him leave sight, Owen began shouting instructions.

"You heard the boy! She's got to live. So get back to work so we can save this little girl, and she can get back to her family." Everyone in the room nodded, and began frantically working on the little girl so they could save her.

Will walked right back to Meredith, as he promised. When he sat down, she spoke.

"How'd it go, little man?" She asked, making small talk.

"Good." Will said smiling to himself. He knew that lying was bad. But he also knew that he had done his job to do everything he could to keep his April safe.

**A/N: So, there it is! Thanks again, jlamb13. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Happy New Years**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guess what. I accidentally put William Derek Shepherd instead of Sloan on that last chapter. I wanted to fix it, but I already deleted the file on my computer. So, that's my fault, sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy**

Chapter 4

Mark wasn't an obstetrician. He didn't know the specifics of birthing children, or time limitations, or anything. What he did know was that seven months was too early to be having a child. But, here he was. Standing next to his wife, holding onto her hand tightly, as she pushed and pushed as she gave birth to their premature child. Lexie suddenly stopped pushing, and dropped down to her pillow.

"Lex? What's wrong?" Mark asked, his forehead scrunching up in confusion. Lexie was sweaty, and her hair was matted against her head. She slowly shook her head no before responding.

"I'm so tired." Was all she said. Her labor had come on so quickly that there was no time for an epidural, so this was an all natural childbirth. Of course she was exhausted. Even though April was much bigger than this baby was, the birth for April was much less painful, because Lexie had been put on strong medicine, and had an epidural. Mark squeezed her hand tightly.

"You can't hold it in any longer. I know it's early, and I know you aren't on any meds right now, but you have to let go now." He said. Lexie looked up at her husband. He had a small smile playing on the edge of his lips. He was so excited to be a daddy, and was ready for this child to be born.

Lexie and Mark had found out the gender of their children before they were born, so it wasn't a huge surprise to them. But this time was different. Mark talked Lexie into keeping it a surprise for the big day. Which was today.

"Don't you want to know if it's a boy or a girl, Babe?" He asked. He was pushing her, he knew that. But it was the only way to get her to comply. Lexie groaned as she sat up on her elbows again, and said, "Ok. I'm ready." Addison nodded.

"Well, let's go!" She said. "Give me a big push, Lexie. You're doing great." Addison's many uplifting words did help Lexie to be more focused, but what held her drive was Mark. She had to do it for him. She took in a deep breath, and pushed with all her strength. "Great! The shoulders are out now. One more and we should have the baby." Addison said. Lexie immediately agreed, and gave one last push.

"And…here she is." Addison said holding up the baby girl. Lexie didn't relax yet, though. She saw how little the baby was, and she wasn't crying yet. Lexie and Mark held their breaths in anticipation. Addison quickly cut the cord, and said, "Clean up Mom." to a nurse, and walked quickly to the other side of the room with the baby. Mark held on tighter to Lexie's hand as they waited. And waited. And waited. Until, finally they heard the one noise that could relax them. A tiny gurgle, and then a loud, screaming cry.

"Oh, thank God." Lexie said as she smiled, and leaned back against her pillow. Addison handed the baby off to a nurse who could take over from there, and pulled Mark to the side while Lexie was getting cleaned up.

"So." She said as she pulled out a clipboard from next to her. "Do the parents have a name picked out yet?" She asked. Mark nodded. He stole a quick glance back at Lexie, who nodded as if to say, 'Go on. We planned for this.' Because Mark and Lexie picked out boys names, and girls names.

"Emily Alexa Sloan." He said. Addison smiled.

"Perfect. She is 5 pounds, 2 ounces. 18 inches long." Mark smiled.

"Thank you. So much." He said before he walked back over to Lexie. When he got there, she was fixed up, and able to relax. The nurse brought baby Emily over to them, and handed her to Lexie, who accepted eagerly. Lexie and Mark just stared at the baby before them. It was a miracle she was breathing on her own, being just seven months before she was born. Lexie looked up at Mark, smiling.

"This one has _your _nose." She said through her smile to Mark. Mark leaned down and kissed her softly. When he pulled away, and glanced back down at his baby girl, Emily, his pager went off. He looked down, and saw what it said. He looked over, and stared at his wife, his face frozen in fear.

"What is it, Babe?" Lexie asked him, clearly concerned. Mark pointed at his pager as he spoke.

"I have to go…three year old burn victim needs facial reconstruction." Lexie just stared at him. No way. No way he could do this.

April's happy, smiling face popped into Mark's head. If he didn't do this surgery, someone less qualified would do the job. Someone who didn't know every feature on April's face. Someone who didn't understand how heavy the job would weigh on their shoulders. Mark had to do it. Of course he would.

"I love you, Lex. Keep Emily safe." Mark said as he kissed her forehead softly once. He turned to leave.

"I love you too, Mark." Lexie said as she watched him leave the room to go perform facial reconstruction on their three year old daughter.

**A/N: You caught me, AiLing. I was planning it all along. Good call, lol. Sorry it's so short, but it's all I had for this chapter. Thanks for reading, and please review so I can have more of a drive to write more : ) **


	5. Chapter 5

**I gotta say, I guess my writing isn't really as good as it usually is, because I haven't gotten as many reviews as I have in the past. Hopefully, I can step it up a bit as I go on. Sorry if it seems like I'm not focused enough, and I hope to make it better for you! Thanks for reading. Oh, and also: this is a story. Sorry if some things I do in it don't match up to what happens in reality. I just do it for the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy**

Chapter 5

Meredith tapped her foot impatiently as she waited to hear the news about her sister. She knew Lexie would be ok, sure, but she was still concerned for her. She was tired of babysitting, and wanted to get in on some surgeries, or at least help out in the ER. Meredith stood up as she heard footsteps rounding the corner. Her heart pounded as she waited to see who it was. She saw a shadow pass by first, and then saw Christina come out from around the corner. Meredith groaned and sat back down.

"When she first got here, you hated her. Who knew you'd be so anxious over her later." Christina said was false enthusiasm. "How long's he been like this?" She asked, gesturing to the sleeping six year old beside her.

"Not long. He has been fussing over April constantly. It's good he's gotten to sleep. It'd be super if my grumpy person didn't come over here yelling and waking him up." Meredith was tired. And when she was tired, she was cranky. She did not like to be annoyed. Christina grabbed her arm, and pulled her off to the side so she could talk as loudly as she pleased, without waking up Will.

"So, there's news. I heard Derek talking as I walked past his office." Christina told her friend.

"What is it? Is everyone ok?" Meredith said, her voice rising.

"Chill out. Everyone is fine…well, Lexie and the baby are. McSteamy has to do facial reconstruction on McDaughter." Meredith's eyes widened.

"Is he going to do it?" She asked, shocked.

"Of course he is. It's his daughter. No one else is qualified for the job, in his mind." Christina was right. She knew that he would do it. Just like Owen insisted on placing Isaac's arm when he fell out of their backyard tree.

"Do you think he can handle it?" Meredith was scared. She knew Mark was amazing at his job, but this was her niece. She was protective over her.

"Oh, I know he can. He might be shaky at first, but he'll get into his groove just fine." Christina always had the strangest way of saying things. Meredith nodded, and walked back over to where Will was sleeping. Christina took this as a dismissal, and left. Meredith sat back down where she was, and continued to wait. Like she had been doing all day.

/

_Hanna's POV_

All I can think about is the pain. The burns hurt. My lungs…there's so much pressure. I can barely breathe. I don't know exactly what happened. All I remember is April telling me she had to go potty…then what? I'm struggling to remember. It's…it's not easy. I think…oh. I remember now. It's all rushing back to me.

_I was playing with a small lava lamp that April had gotten for Christmas that year. It whad just gotten to its maximum heat level, when April spoke._

"_Hanna, I have to go potty." April said. I was so proud of her for telling me. She was just recently potty trained, and had accidents sometimes. It's a good thing she remembered to tell me this time._

"_Ok, let's go, Ape." I said taking her hand, and leading her to the bathroom. I accidently knocked over the lamp when I was standing up. April was bouncing up and down, she had to go so bad. I wanted to be able to get her in the bathroom in time, so I led her out of the room, ignoring the burning lamp that was lying on the floor at the bottom of April's bed, the bed skirt brushing against the lamp._

_When April was finished, she ran back into her room, me following shortly after._

"_Let's play in my closet!" April said excitedly as she ran into it. She was easily amused by her large walk in closet, and loved to play with it. All thoughts of the burning lamp disappeared as I followed her into the closet to play with April._

_We played for almost an hour, when I noticed I was sweating. I wiped my forehead, and looked over at April, who was sweating, too._

"_It's hot in here, Hanna!" She said, clearly uncomfortable by the sudden change in temperature. "What's that smell?" She added as she wrenched open the closet door, and ran out into her bedroom. I heard it before I saw it. I heard a loud _whooshing _noise come into the closet, followed by a loud shriek. I immediately jumped up, and ran to see. April had run straight into the blazing fire that overtook her room, and was stuck in the middle of it. _

_Flames licked my toes as it came closer to me. I saw April's clothes burning, and she screamed some more._

"_Hanna, help me!" She screamed as she grabbed her face in pain. I did the only thing I could think of, which was to run into the fire, and get her out myself. As I ran, I saw her collapse to the ground, the fire devouring her hair, and blazing at her face. I ran right to her, and picked her up. I looked over to the door quickly. It was blocked by the fire. There was literally no time, so I did the only thing I could think of, which was run back into the closet. _

_When I got there, I closed the door, blocking out the fire. April was curled up, unconscious in my lap. I quickly searched my pockets for my phone, but it was nowhere to be found. I must have left it out in her room when we were playing with the lamp. I heard the front door to the house open. I heard the fire being extinguished. I heard Dirty Pop, my ringtone from the room. I suddenly couldn't breathe at all._

_I let out a huge, sputtering cough before my vision started to disappear. When the black started fading in, the closet door was wrenched open, and I saw the terrified face of Lexie Sloan. She didn't see her daughter, only asking me if I was ok. She needed to help April, not me. So I told her._

"_April." I said quietly before I blacked out completely._

And now here I am. Wherever here is. I can't open my eyes. The pain is too bad. I hear someone talking.

"She should be waking up. She is just in too much pain to realize she is coming to." The voice belongs to a woman. It made me realize where _here _is. So exerting all my power, I forced my eyes open.

_3__rd__ Person_

Bailey was currently working on a young, sixteen year old girl. Her name was Hanna, and she was unconscious. Bailey was concerned, because she should have been waking up. She said something to Avery, who was nearby. After she said it, she heard a soft moan, and looked over to Hanna. She was opening her eyes.

"Hanna? I'm Dr. Bailey. You're in the hospital. Can you say something to let me know you understand?" Bailey said.

"I understand." Hanna managed to choke out.

"Good. Can you tell us what happened?" Avery asked.

Hanna took a deep breath, and began to tell the story of why the Sloan's house caught on fire that day.

**A/N: So, it was longer than the last few chapters. Which is good. I hope this was better than the others. Please review, and thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I won't be able to write tomorrow. I'm playing in my governor's inaugural parade with my band all day. So I should be back the day after. But for now, here is a bit more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy**

Chapter 6

Mark walked slowly and determinedly down the hallway. He made his way toward the OR where there was a little girl waiting for him. He could make her life better. As of right now, her quality of life was very low. She barely had a face left due to the severity of her burns. Without this surgery, she would never be accepted. Sure, she could still see and hear and smell, but her deformities would get in the way of her ever having a normal relationship. She deserved better than that. Mark rounded the corner, and saw the large doors to the OR ahead. His baby girl was right behind there, waiting to be fixed. He took a deep breath, and walked past the doors.

He deliberately walked to the sink, where he scrubbed in. He took extra care picking out the cleanest mask, and cleaning his hands extra thoroughly. He heard the door open, and Meredith Grey came over, and started scrubbing in.

"Where's Will, Mere?" Mark asked in wonder.

"With Christina. They'll be fine. Chief asked me to scrub in so I could assist with the surgery, and make sure you are ok. Will is fine." Meredith said as she finished washing up. Mark nodded.

"Ok." Mark said as he turned around, and went past the doors that led into the small operating room. He saw little April lying on the table. Her burns were the first thing he noticed. He knew that the burns would always be the first thing he noticed if he didn't look past them, and treat her as he would any other child. Mark closed his eyes, and took in a deep breath. When he knew he was ready, he opened them. The girl on the table was no longer his April, but just some other girl who needed his help.

Mark went over by the table and sat down in his chair so he could be level with her face.

"Scalpel." He said forcefully as he held out his hand towards a nurse, who obeyed his command.

/

Lexie was exhausted. Both physically and mentally she was tired. Her house caught on fire. Her young daughter and her babysitter were caught up in it, both severely injured. She went into labor two months early. Her husband was performing surgery on their injured daughter, most likely at this very moment. Lexie glanced over at the small baby next to her bed in her own tiny bed. Little Emily was moving around her arms and legs, stretching them after 7 long months of being cramped up in her mother's uterus. She accidentally hit her hand on the side of the bed and started crying loudly.

"Oh, shh, baby, shh." Lexie comforted the girl softly as she leaned over, and picked her up. As soon as she touched her, she stopped crying. "Is that all you wanted, Emily? Me to hold you?" She smiled down at the baby.

Lexie suddenly felt very tired. She needed to put the baby down. As soon as she did, Emily started wailing again. Lexie was feeling so exhausted, and she knew she shouldn't hold onto the baby for fear of falling asleep and dropping her. So she did the only thing she could think of, which was press the nurse call button.

Lexie tried so hard to calm down, and breathe. But all the events of the night came rushing back to her. The fire, her precious baby all burned, Mark doing the surgery. Her breath caught in her throat. She started sobbing. She couldn't stop herself. She couldn't breathe. It all ended with a memory. One she hadn't had in six years.

"_I only intended to kill Dr. Shepherd, and Chief Webber…and you." _

Her memory ended with a gunshot. One that hadn't actually happened, but one that Lexie had secretly feared for many years. The stress of the day finally caught up to her, causing the memory. Lexie cried a little harder.

The nurse came into the room to see Lexie in her panic. She quickly injected her with a sedative, and Lexie drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Sorry its so short! But I don't have time to write more. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't written in a while Grey's comes on soon! I'm excited. Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy**

Chapter 7

"Ok, that about does it." Mark said warily as he stood up, and removed his gloves. He ignored the anxious glances that everyone shot towards him as he swiftly exited the room. Mark was close to tears. Not because something went wrong in the surgery, the surgery went perfectly. It couldn't have gone better. Mark was just upset at the situation. He knew only Lexie could cheer him up at a moment like this. He remembered how she always made him feel better.

_Mark slammed the door as he walked angrily into his house. He immediately regretted it as he remembered his sleeping children in the next room over. He tossed his coat to the side, and walked into the living room where Lexie was standing with her arms folded across her chest._

"_You could at least try to be—" She started to say before she saw the grim look on his face. She immediately uncrossed her arms, and relaxed. She gave him a sad smile before she walked up to him, and wrapped her arms around him tightly._

"_I love you, Babe." She whispered into his ear. She slowly untangled herself from his embrace, took him by the hand, and led him to their bedroom quietly. When they got there, he pushed her back softly onto the bed, and got on top of her hungrily. He placed heated kissed all over her neck, and she let out a soft moan. He traced the shape of her shoulders. Her collarbone. The top of her blouse. He fumbled clumsily with her buttons, but quickly got them undone. He began to trace the contours of her chest._

_Much to his content, she gripped him tighter. Much to his DIScontent, she used that force to push him off of her. He knew somewhere deep down she wouldn't have let it go very far. He rolled over so that he was on his back, staring up at the ceiling._

"_You're such a tease." He muttered as he kicked off his shoes and pulled his feet up onto the bed._

"_Mark, you know that I had no intention of having sex with you when I brought you in here." She said simply. He sighed._

"_Well, what DID you have in mind then, Lex?" He asked slightly upset._

"_Come here." She said as she got up from the bed and walked over to the closet. He did as she said, and when she got to the closet, she pulled open the door. She pulled out a small cardboard box, and placed it on the ground. Mark sat down by it, and she kneeled behind him wrapping her arms around his neck. "Open it." She urged. He did, and inside was a small scrapbook that he recognized. Derek had made it._

"_How'd you get this, Lexie?" Mark asked, his voice softer than before._

"_Derek knew you'd need it sometime." She said. Mark opened the cover, and saw all of the pictures. They were of Mark, and his patients. Before and after shots of people whose lives he had changed forever. The success stories._

"_Despite what happened today, Mark, you are amazing at what you do. So many people owe their lives to you. Whatever happened, let it go. Just let it go, Baby." She said. She was running her hands through his hair. He closed his eyes, and saw the face of the man whose face he couldn't get right. The man who couldn't have his face back. The scene changes as Lexie began to move her hands down his back. Up and down, up and down. He saw all of his successful operations. He sighed, content._

"_Let it go." She whispered to him. He turned his head around, and looked up at his wife. She leaned down and kissed him softly. "Let it go."_

Mark was positive she could help him to feel better. So he made his way down the hallway, and to the elevators so that he could go see his beautiful wife, and new baby, so that his day could get a little better.

**Sorry it's short. Just a bit of fluff before you before the show! It's almost on for me so, I have to go. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know it's been a while since I wrote, and I apologize. Midterms are next week, as well as my birthday. So I've been busy lately. I can't wait until Grey's next week! The preview looked so good! Ok, chapter 8 now. Thanks for reading. Reviews are much needed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. I do own Will, April, and Emily Sloan. Also, Hanna and Ileah (pronounced eye-lee-uh). But that's it. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Mark rounded the corner to where Lexie's room was. He remembered little Emily perfectly. He couldn't wait to see her again. Mark breathed out once, and stepped into her room. It was almost completely silent. Mark looked around the room, taking everything in. Lexie was sleeping, very still, in her bed. Lexie never sleeps like that unless she in under the influence of sedatives. She had always been a very restless sleeper. Mark looked over to where Emily should have been. She wasn't there. Mark began to silently panic, until he heard a voice behind him.

"Don't freak out. Lexie had a panic attack. She had to be put under. We took Emily somewhere she could be taken care of properly until your wife is ok to take care of her again." Mark turned around to see a young nurse behind him. She looked as if she had just gotten out of nursing school within the last year. He didn't know who she was, but he was grateful she was there to explain.

"Why'd she panic?" Mark asked quietly as he walked slowly over to Lexie, and took her hand in his.

"I guess it was everything that was going on. The stress from the day. I heard around what happened. I heard Emily start crying, and then she pressed the nurse call button, so I went in, and she was totally unresponsive, and Emily was crying away. Lexie was shaking really hard, and crying and hyperventilating. So I gave her a sedative, and called for Dr. Montgomery to take Emily somewhere she can be taken care of for now." Mark nodded.

"Thank you…uh…" He began.

"Ileah." She supplied for him. Mark nodded again.

"Thanks Ileah. How long until she wakes up?" He asked, glancing down at her.

"In a few minutes. I didn't give her that much, so it should be very soon." Ileah informed Mark.

"Thanks again." Mark said in dismissal. Ileah nodded, and said, "If you need anything when she wakes up, just call me in. You know where to find me." She ran her small hand through her long, curly auburn hair, and left the room. As she left, Lexie's eyes began to flutter open. When they finally opened, she slowly looked to Mark.

"Mark…" She began to speak.

"I'm here. What happened?" He asked, his eyes filled with concern. Lexie ignored his question.

"How was April's surgery?" She asked, sitting up.

"Take it easy." Mark said, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, pushing her softly back down. "The surgery went very well. Successfully reconstructed the face, and she should be fine. Now tell me what happened, Baby." He said. Lexie breathed a sigh of relief, and told Mark everything.

"I guess I was just so overwhelmed. Emily wouldn't stop crying, April was so hurt, you were in surgery, I had a baby two months early, and…"Lexie trailed off.

"What is it, Lex?" Mark asked as he sat down in the chair next to her bed. Lexie took a deep breath.

"The stress brought back…memories. I… i-it was like he was…was actually here again. It was so real…he…Gary Clark…he was back…and, and I couldn't…he was tr-trying to shoot me again. It was…" She trailed off again as Mark placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You're still having panic attacks over Gary Clark?" He asked, concerned. Lexie nodded, ashamed.

"It's…it's not like it happens all the time. It hasn't happened in…since I went to LA with Meredith over 6 years ago." Mark sighed.

"Ok. It's…ok. We'll get you some help for this. We can fight it. You'll be fine. We'll be fine. And most importantly, April, Will, and Emily will be fine." Mark said. Lexie nodded. "Don't ever forget that I love you. So much." Mark added. He reached down, and paged Addison to the room. Mark looked over to Lexie, who was leaned back against her pillow with her eyes closed.

"I love you, too, Mark." She whispered. Mark leaned forwards, and kissed her forehead softly.

"Get some sleep, Lexie." He said. She wanted to refuse, but she was just so tired. So she let herself fall slowly to sleep.

/

Addison came slowly into Lexie Sloan's room. She knew that Mark knew. Why else would he have paged her? She walked in, and saw that Lexie was asleep. "Umm." She said, pointing a finger backwards towards the hallway. Mark nodded, squeezed Lexie's hand gently once, and stood up and left with Addison.

"Listen…" Addison started when they got into the hallway. "I had to do it. I'm legally obligated to. It's not like she is with someone you don't know, it's Callie and Arizona. They're great for the job. Just until Lexie gets well enough to be considered stable…" Mark's sharp glare cut her off.

"What are you TALKING about?" He asked harshly. Addison suddenly looked guilty. Mark hadn't known.

"Mark…I—" Mark cut her off there.

"Just tell me right now what you are talking about!" Mark was yelling. Ileah heard, and was standing close by, listening.

"I had to. After what Nurse Ileah told us happened, Lexie was declared unstable. Unfit to be a mother right now. She has to be committed to psych. I had to, or else I would've gotten fired. I had to give custody of your children to someone else. Just for now."

"What about me? I'm fit to be a father! There are plenty of single dads out there whose children are just fine! I would've been ok!"

"The board says that the children should not be living with someone in such an unstable state. It's just temporary." Addison said. Mark groaned.

"Does Callie have custody of all 3 children, or Just Emily?" Mark asked.

"All 3. We aren't supposed to split up siblings if we can help it." Mark gave her the meanest glare he could, and turned and walked back into Lexie's room. He saw her sleeping.

She was so peaceful. Mark didn't know how he was ever going to tell her that she had to be committed to psych, or that their kids weren't technically theirs anymore. She rolled over onto her side, and her hand fell gently open. Inside was a picture that Mark had taken not long before the fire. It was of Lexie with Will and April. Lexie was grinning happily, squatting down by her two children. April was on her left, giggling at Will. Lexie had her arm around April. Will was making a funny face on Lexie's right, and Lexie had her other arm around him.

This was going to be difficult.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thursday's coming up soon! I'll try to get this, and maybe one more up before the new episode. Thanks for reading, and please enjoy.**

**Oh, by the way, I know it's probably not very realistic, them taking away Lexie's kids. But for the sake of the story, yeah. I had to do it: )Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. Just Hanna, Will, April, Emily, and Ileah(pronunciation again: eye-lee-uh).**

Chapter 9

_Ileah's POV_

I just heard Dr. Montgomery telling Mark about his kids being taken away. She said that it was due to what I told her about Lexie's condition. It is all my fault? My fault Mark's kids are being taken away. I don't even know the Sloan's. All I know is they are both surgeons here.

I can't stand the idea of anyone disliking me, let alone blaming me for the admittance of their wife to psych, and the removal of kids from their custody. I don't know what to do. Should I apologize? CAN I apologize? I know I should. Mark just walked into his wife's room. I guess he told her. I should go apologize now.

It's all my fault.

_3__rd__ Person_

Mark walked into Lexie's room, prepared to tell Lexie exactly what was going to happen. He pushed open the door, and walked in, leaving Addison and Ileah behind. He saw Lexie leaning back on her pillows, almost asleep. He could tell she wasn't completely asleep by the way her eyelids just barely fluttered. He took a deep breath, and walked over next to her. He squatted down next to her bed so he was near her face.

"Lexie? Lexie, open your eyes. I need to tell you something." Lexie groaned, and opened them.

"I was almost asleep, Mark. What is it?" She was upset. She looked into his eyes, and saw the grief that was clearly overtaking him. She sat up higher in bed, and said, "Mark? Is Emily ok?" Mark looked away her, and told her.

"Emily is perfectly fine. You…Lexie, you aren't fine. Addison was legally obligated to…she had no choice. You…she had to have you committed to psych again." Mark said sadly. He moved his eyes back to hers, and saw the sorrow that was there.

"I'm…I have to go to psych again?" She asked sadly. Mark just nodded. "But…I'm not crazy. I just…I'm fine, Mark. I'm fine." Mark heard the terror in her voice. She knew she had to be there for Will and April and Emily. She saw that there was more to it by reading his facial expression. "What else is there?" She said, her voice small.

"They…they said that you don't have to stay in psych, you can stay at home. But you have to go there at nights, and three times daily. I…Lexie…the kids can't stay at home. They're tak-taking them away. Just until you're better." He told her. Lexie didn't respond. Mark knew by her silent tears that he should give her more information.

"It's not like they're giving them to someone who doesn't know us or them. Custody of the kids has already been taken from us, and passed on. Callie and Arizona are taking care of them." Lexie's silent tears turned into full on sobbing. Mark stood up, climbed into bed with her, and let Lexie into his arms. The door slowly opened, and Ileah walked in.

Mark saw her, and shook his head as if to say, 'she is already upset enough, just go.' But Ileah didn't quite get the hint. She closed the door behind her, and continued to walk in. When she got to the foot of the bed, Lexie looked up and saw the young woman standing there. She recognized her as the nurse who put her out. Ileah took that as her cue to begin talking.

"I…I know you don't know me. I'm Ileah. I…I just want to say that…I'm sorry. I paged Addison after what happened. I had to tell her everything. I just…I'm so so sorry. Please, just know that." Ileah turned to leave, but stopped at the sound of Lexie's voice.

"Wait." Ileah slowly turned back around to see Lexie sitting up out of Mark's grasp, and reaching out a hand towards her. "Come here." Ileah didn't know what to do, so she agreed. When she got over next to Lexie, Lexie reached put her hand comfortingly on Ileah's shoulder.

"It's not your fault." She said sincerely. Lexie looked closer at Ileah, and noticed she looked strangely familiar. It made Lexie uncomfortable, so she dropped her hand.

"Thank you. I am sorry that this has to happen." Ileah muttered.

"Sit down. Please." Lexie said, not once taking her eyes off the girl next to her. Ileah did as Lexie told. When she sat down, Lexie spoke again.

"What did you say your name was again?" Lexie asked, her voice a little less shaky from crying.

"Ileah." Ileah told her. Lexie kept staring.

"Have I met you before?" Lexie asked. Ileah was confused.

"No. We've never met." She said. Lexie continued to try to figure out what it was that confused her so.

"Do you have any…siblings maybe?" Lexie asked. Ileah nodded. Mark looked on, confused as to what was happening.

"Yeah. Four…I mean three sisters. Libby, Kimmie, and Alice." These names sounded so familiar to Lexie, but she had no clue who they were.

"What's your last name." Lexie said more as a command than a question. "And why did you say four before changing it to three?" Lexie was prying, she knew. But she had to figure it out.

"My fourth sister…she died six years ago in a car crash. She was the second born. I was the third. So we were pretty close." Lexie's eyes widened. She gasped. She suddenly knew what it was. "Is…is something wrong?" Ileah asked.

"What did you say your last name was again?" Mark asked this time.

"Kepner." Ileah said. Lexie looked at Mark, and it was clear to them how awkward the situation was. Ileah was way confused. "Is there…is there a problem?" Ileah asked. Lexie remembered something April had said at the shooting, and told Lexie a few times too.

"Ileah, your mother, Karen is a school teacher, and your father, Joe, is a corn farmer." Lexie said quietly. Ileah was even BEYOND confused now.

"How the hell do you know that?" She asked, scared.

"Your sister…I was in the car with her. April. My daughter is named after her." Ileah was silent.

Well, this was awkward.


	10. Chapter 10

**Yeah. Last chapter was kinda anticlimactic. Sorry. Ive just been way busy with exams this week. One more exam and then I'm done, though! Then a long weekend, so hopefully I can get more up for you. Excited for tonight!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, just my characters.**

Chapter 10

After Lexie and Ileah talked for a little while, the awkwardness hanging in the air around them became a bit too much, and Ileah left. As soon as she closed the door behind her, Lexie slumped back against the pillows. Her eyebrows scrunched together softly, and Mark noticed. Lexie looked as if she was trying to think. And it wasn't making sense, whatever she was thinking of.

"What is it, Lex?" Mark asked softly. Lexie looked over at him, confusion still evident in her eyes.

"I just…I feel obligated to like her. I mean, she is so sweet. And she is a good person. But…but when I think about the kids and ho-how I have only gotten to hold Emily once and now she isn't mine anymore…I think about how it is her fault. And I don't want to like her anymore. I just…I wish anyone but her had come in when I pressed the nurse call button." Lexie said all this in a jumbled rush. Mark got bits and pieces of it, but enough to understand what she meant. He reached out a finger, and softly rubbed out the creases that her eyebrows had made when she scrunched them together. She relaxed slightly.

"I know what you mean." He said, trying to make her feel better.

"But, do you, Mark? Do you understand what it's like to have your dead best friend's sister come and take away almost everything you love?" She was blunt. Mark understood what she was saying.

"No. I don't understand that. Not at all. But I do understand what it's like to have my kids taken away. It happened to me too. We can get through this. We just have to work hard to get you better, and then we can get them back." Lexie contemplated this for a while. Her pager buzzed, and she reached over to the table to look at it. As she read, Mark's buzzed, too.

"Mark, its April. She's out of…" She began.

"Recovery." Mark finished for her. "She's going to be fine." He added. Lexie leaned back, and smiled softly. Even if April couldn't be hers right now, she was so relieved.

/

"What the HELL do you mean? Addison what the f—what the…..what the….oh, my GOD!" Meredith was fuming. Addison had just come to tell Meredith the news, and to get Will to take him to Callie.

"Meredith, please. Just…calm down. I know it's bad. It really is. But I'm legally obligated. I could lose my JOB." Addison was trying to make Meredith understand. Meredith stood up, and went over to where Will was sleeping. She gently picked him up, and walked back over to Addison.

Meredith didn't say anything as she handed the boy over to Addison. The glare she gave Addison was enough to say what words couldn't. Addison sighed.

"I'm so sorry. About your sister." She said. And she turned and walked away.

"Bitch." Meredith said after Addison as she left.

/

Callie was moving in two little beds into the spare room in her apartment when she felt as if someone was watching her. She turned around, slowly, and saw that her assumptions were right. Arizona was standing in the doorway, just watching. The tip of her nose was slightly red, hinting to Callie that she was upset.

"Arizona…what's wrong?" Callie said as she stopped what she was doing and went over to Arizona.

"I just….this is so wrong." Arizona whispered. Callie knew what she meant. She meant them being the ones to have to take care of three little children that belonged to Mark.

"I just…I couldn't stand knowing that someone else besides me would be taking care of the kids when Mark and Lexie can't. I don't want to. I have to." Callie said.

"I know. I just…I know I said I would have kids with you. But all of this…" Arizona said gesturing widely to the room that the two older kids would be staying in. "This is just…too much." Arizona said. Callie placed her hands on Arizona's shoulders.

"It's just for a little while." She said simply. "Don't think of them as kids. Think of them as….as…as tiny humans. You know? We're going to be fine." Callie assured Arizona. Arizona smiled softly.

"Where's the baby going to stay?" She asked softly, already knowing the answer. She didn't like it, but it was the safest bet.

"In a crib in our room." Callie said. Arizona sighed. But she saw the look on Callie's face. The way she slightly had one eyebrow raised, the corners of her mouth pointing down, just barely. Arizona knew this face. It was her 'this is the only way' face. And Arizona could never say no to the beautiful expression.

"Ok. We'll just do this one step at a time." Arizona said, plastering a big, fake smile on her face.

The light in Callie's eyes as she realized she had won the argument was worth it.

/

Mark woke up with a jolt as he heard a yell pierce through the silence. He looked over frantically, and saw Lexie was asleep, but yelling, and sweating.

"Don't…don't…" Lexie muttered between yells of terror. Mark shook her awake. He couldn't guarantee that this was a nightmare of the shooting. He hoped it wasn't. He shook her again, and this time she opened her eyes as she said, "Don't shoot." And then she came to, and was herself again.

"Why'd you wake me up?" She muttered, the dream having already left her memory.

Mark sighed as he realized that Ileah and Addison were right. Lexie did need some help.

**A/N: I know it's short-ish. But that's all I have for this chapter. Please review. Let me know if there's anything in general that you would like to see happen. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yeah….It's been over a week. I feel awful. So, I don't know how to make it up to you. I guess by writing you a newchapter? In my defense I've been so busy with stuff for my school pageant, band stuff, exams, my birthday, and homework. But I am sorry. Here you go, though!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy.**

Chapter 11

She sighed as she leaned back. Why was she so stupid? Why did she let it happen? For all she knew, the little girl was going to die. She didn't know what was going on. No one was keeping her informed. Sure, she knew that this was all her fault, and she probably would never be forgiven. But she still thought she deserved a chance to know what was going on. She heard footsteps going past. Heavy footsteps. She closed her eyes, trying to keep from anyone knowing she was actually _there. _The footsteps stopped outside of the room, and then slowly picked up the pace and entered the room. They stopped by the bed.

"Hanna? Wake up, I have to tell you something." She heard Mark Sloan say. She knew she couldn't let him know she was faking, because that's just…that's just wrong. She groaned softly, and rolled over onto her side. The IV machine beeped in protest, and she used the loud noise as an excuse to 'wake up'. She let her eyes flutter slowly open, and breathed in deep.

"Mr. Sloan? Why are you here?" She asked, faking grogginess.

"I just wanted to keep you updated." He said. When he saw Hanna nod sleepily, he continued. "April had to have facial reconstruction surgery. She pulled through, and she is going to be fine." Mark told her. Hanna suddenly blurted out what she had been holding in ever since he came into the room.

"It's all my fault. I knocked the lamp over, and I left it there. I was irresponsible. It's my fault you're here, and my fault your wife went into early labor. I just….I don't want you to hate me. But I know I deserve it. I mean I understand if you never call me back to ask to babysit again. It was stupid of me. I'm really dumb. Like….really—"

"Shut up." Mark cut her off with a grin. "You sound just like Lexie. She does that, too. That rambling thing. But just so you know, yeah. We might blame you. Yeah it might be a little upsetting. But we still appreciate you. Everyone makes stupid mistakes like that. Once, I overflowed the toilet and it flooded our whole house when I was young. I heard the toilet not flush, but I ignored it, and left the room. We had to stay in a motel for a week. What I'm trying to say is, yeah. You messed up. WHOAAA buddy, you messed up. But it's ok. We forgive you. No one died, if I recall. It's FINE. April is fine. You are fine." Mark said as he patted her shoulder gently. "It's ok. " He said as he turned and left. When he walked out of the room, it was then that Hanna actually slept. Because she knew. She knew that she was forgiven, and the weight of the world was lifted off of her shoulders.

/

Callie heard a knock on her door. She untangled herself from Arizona's sleeping form, and got up from the couch. She went to the door, and opened it. When she saw what it was, she literally gasped, and stumbled backwards.

"Addison, what's this?" Callie asked, shocked.

"I just, they told me I had to. I know it wasn't what you had in mind, I know you were expecting another few days. But I have to keep my job. I can't get fired." Addison said. Callie just stared on. "Ok, so where do you want him?" Addison asked, referring to the sleeping boy in her arms. Callie pushed the door open wider, and moved down the hallway, not checking to see if Addison was behind her.

"Unbelievable." Callie muttered as she went to the children's room. When she got there, she pushed open the door to reveal a very plain bedroom. White walls. Two beds, one with a green bedspread, one with a purple. A few toys lay scattered around the room. Truth be told, Callie had planned to get the kids stuff from Mark tomorrow. But for the time being, this is all she had. "There."She said curtly, pointing towards the green bed. Addison let Callie pull back the covers, and then placed Will in the bed. Addison stood up as she finished, and Callie pushed her aside.

"You have to tuck him in." She said, pulling the covers up over the sleeping boy, covering everything but his shoulders and his head. "Good thing you're not a mother." Callie said under her breath. But Addison heard. Her back stiffened, and she said, "Well, I should go." And immediately left without another word. Callie heard the front door close, not very quietly, and then she walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind her, leaving it cracked a bit. She walked out and saw Arizona sitting up on the couch.

"What's happening, Calliope?" She said softly. Callie sighed.

/

Addison wiped her eyes as she left the apartment building. It's not like Callie was rude. She could be mean, but when she felt it was necessary. Callie had no idea how much what she said killed her.

'_Good thing you're not a mother.' _Addison heard the words echo through her mind as she cried. When she got to her car, she sat and fiddled with her keys, trying to calm down. She placed her hand on her stomach, and looked down at it. She thought about how much she needed her job, for the money. To be able to provide for any future family she may have. She sighed .

"Just you and me, I guess." She spoke softly to her belly.

/

Ileah looked into the hospital room. She felt a pang of guilt as she remembered what had happened. That she was to blame. But then she remembered her promise. She had to get dirt on Lexie. To hurt Mark. Something that would make him mad. Upset. Hurt. Ileah struggled with herself. 'IS this worth it?' She asked. She heard footsteps, and looked up to see who it was.

"Oh, you scared me." She said to the person.

"Sorry. But good work today. I'm glad that you got the job done. I knew you could do it. Here." The person said as they handed her a wad of cash. "Find something else. And there will be more of _that."_ They pointed at the money. They smiled, and walked around the corner. Ileah sighed and looked down. She counted. They were $100's. 1, 2, 3…..8, 9, and 10. $1000. Ileah looked up once more at Lexie through the window.

"Dammit." She muttered, knowing she needed to trick the poor woman into more trouble.

/

Mark walked back into Lexie's room, and took in her sleeping form. She twitched slightly, and rolled over onto her side. Mark looked at how peaceful she was. She wasn't having a nightmare. Maybe a dream?

"Emily." She murmured. She was dreaming of being with Em. It broke Mark's heart. "I love you, Mark." She added. Mark smiled softly. He knew by the look on her face. How peaceful she was. He knew they had to get her better so they could be with their kids again. He had to do it.

Because of how happy she seemed. Happier than she had since they found out the news. He wanted that look on her face forever. He would do anything to keep it there.

And get those children back so her.

God, he loved her.

**A/N: So, again, I apologize for not writing. I'm way sorry. Soooooo sorry. **

**So, review and let me know. Who do you think is paying off Ileah? How do you feel about Addison, now? Let me know your thoughts! And thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

**So, how long has it been since I've written? A long time. I'm so sorry. If I were you, I'd hate me, and prob stop reading. I just hope you guys don't:) My Pageant, and moving, and everything else has been eating up all my time. So…yeah. Sorry. Excited for tonight? I am:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy.**

Chapter 12

"EXCUSE me?" Arizona asked, shocked at the situation. "What do you MEAN there is a little boy in the back room?" She wasn't exactly being quiet, so Callie shushed her. "No, don't tell me to be quiet. I am mad and…" Arizona trailed off as she thought about this. When Will wakes up, he will be so confused. So scared. She wanted to put off the boy's anxieties for a little longer, and she sighed, remaining quiet.

"Thank you. Arizona, I…you know that I didn't plan this. I thought we had more time, too. Just…what can I do, Baby? I have no control over the situation." Callie begged Arizona to understand. Arizona took in a breath.

"What can you do? You can help Lexie get better. I will, too. I just…this is a terrible living arrangement. For Lex, for us, for the kids…It's just not NATURAL. We will all help Lexie get better. That is what WE can do." Arizona said. Callie smiled. Arizona was in.

/

"What do you MEAN you can't think of anything else to do? If you can't get anything else on her while she is still fragile, she will get better. Mark will get his kids back. Do you want that?" The person asked Ileah.

Ileah had no idea that by simply saying she didn't know what to do next, she would get verbally punished.

"You are worthless. I shouldn't have trusted you to do this. You are lower than the dust under my shoes. Failure. That's the word that comes to mind when I think of you." Ileah cringed away from the harsh words. She began to breathe heavily as she became more and more upset. "Shut up." They told Ileah. Ileah calmed herself as quickly as she could.

"I'm sorry. I just…I can't think straight." She mumbled.

"Well, you'd better. You know what you have to do to make more time. You need to get that extra time. Soon." Ileah frowned. She didn't want to do it. The person handed her a black ski mask, and a toy gun with an orange cap on the top. Ileah reached out to take the items, but before she could, the figure took back the toy, and removed the orange cap so that the gun looked real. "Get to it." They said before they left Ileah standing there alone.

Ileah definitely did NOT want to do this.

/

Lexie rolled over in her sleep, and awoke to find a warm body next to her. She smiled, and snuggled closer, taking in Mark's scent. Mark instinctively pulled her closer, and rested his head on the top of hers. Clearly, they were both awake, so Lexie spoke.

"Mark?" She asked softly, just making sure he was 'there'.

"Yeah, Lex. I'm here." He said softly. Lexie breathed in deeply before responding.

"I'm sorry. I…I never wanted to hurt you. I tried so hard to…to block everything out of my life. It worked. I just…I'm sorry. I'm sorry your kids are gone." She said. Mark suddenly pulled back, and looked into her eyes with a look of disgust on his face.

"Seriously, Lexie? Seriously? Remember out vows? _'__I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow.' _I remember them. We said that we are ALWAYS here for each other. Even when we get a little crazy, even when our kids get taken away. I'm always here, and we can get through this. Because we love each other. I love you." Mark said. Lexie pulled herself back into him.

"Yeah…you're definitely the one for me." She said with a smile on her face.

/

Ileah quietly walked down the hallway. She just had to wait. Wait for Mark to leave the floor. Eventually, he would have to leave. He was on call. No one else was on the floor. As soon as he left, she could get the job done. The toy gun weighed heavily in her hand. Even though it was just a toy, and not real, it still felt like one of the biggest weights she has ever carried. She was going to ruin someone's life, even further.

And Ileah could hardly live with herself for it.

**A/N: Yeah, so I know it was short. And I know it was PROBABLY lame. I have so much work to do though. Please review and tell me what you think. Again, I apologize, and I hope you haven't given up on me.**

**Thanks:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So good news and bad news. Good news: The Music Event was incredible. That's all I have to say.**

**Bad news:**

**I regret making this decision, but my mind was made up a while ago, I've just been trying to put off the inevitable.**

**I'm in the process of making some changes in my life, and in order for me to do that, I have to put fanfiction behind me. It's one of the hardest choices I've ever made, and I want to finish this story, but I feel that if I am to finish it, it would only be one last chapter. I asked someone to finish it for me, and I've been waiting for them to respond.**

**I want your opinions though. Would you rather have the story end quickly in one chapter, or would you like me to pass it on, and have someone finish it with the ending it deserves?**

**I'm sorry to everyone who favorite me, or my story. **

**So, tell me your opinion on whether I should finish quickly, or someone else.**

**Thanks for all your support, and reviews.**

**You're all amazing.**

**Mark/Lexie forever 3**

**-ChasingApril**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well, this is the final installment. I think I made it good enough. It's all I could have wanted for the story. Sorry to my potential write, but I went ahead and finished it myself. I hope you all enjoy the final chapter of Now.**

Chapter 13

Mark and Lexie were curled up together tightly on the hospital bed. Both were awake, but not saying anything. Everything that had to be said had been said. Mark subconsciously traced circles on Lexie's arm, thinking about everything that had been happening. A lot had happened. Too much had happened. Mark wondered how he would get through this. His three children, one just a newborn, had been taken away from him.

Will. His boy. Mark remembered when he was first born after the car accident. April was still here then. The pregnancy was a fairly easy one. Lexie barely showed, until the end, when she suddenly had signs of being pregnant. They weren't married then. Talk flew around the hospital. People actually CARED about that. Like it was their business. Well, it wasn't theirs. It wasn't anyone's, except Mark and Lexie's. And that day, when Will was born, marked the worst day of some people's lives. Libby, Kimmie, Alice, and Ileah. It was the worst day of their lives. They lost their sister. But that day, when his tough, strong-willed, amazing son was born, that was one of the greatest moments of his life.

Then, there was his daughter. His little daughter. She was so small. Just barely four years old. The way she was taken from her parents was not something she could understand yet. But for a child so young, she was brilliant. In more ways than one. Her eyes shined, a brilliant shimmer of blue. She got Mark's eyes. They shined. But her intelligence. Now that was brilliant as well. By the time she was one, she was walking, running, and was nearly potty trained. By one and a half, she was COMPPLETELY trained. She was only three when she read her first book. It was a Junie B. Jones book. Mark didn't know what they were, but April claimed they were "the best books ever". Her dark curly hair was Mark's favorite trait she had inherited. She was smart, quiet, reserved, but that hair was so gorgeous. Just like Lexie's hair. Just perfect. mark had never been so scared when he saw her wheeled into the ER. She was his little girl, and his natural instinct was to keep her safe.

And, baby Emily. Mark had held her once, maybe twice. He didn't know his daughter. It killed him. But those few hours he had with her were incredible. She already had a feisty personality. Mark knew that she would be the toughest child to raise, though she was barely a day old. He could not wait.

Mark softly sighed. He missed his kids more than anything. Lexie stirred next to him, and her breathing slowed. Mark knew she had fallen asleep. He looked across her face. He studied her. Even in her sleep, her eyebrow was furrowed. Mark knew she was worried. He took his index, and middle finger, and gently smoothed out the creases. Once they were relaxed, her whole body changed. She suddenly wasn't stiff as she was. She breathed what sounded like a sigh of relief. She scooted in closer to her husband. Mark wrapped his arms tighter around her, and kissed the top of her head.

Mark suddenly felt a strong pressure in his lower stomach.

He had to pee. So, he carefully disentangled himself from the beautiful woman, and gently got up from the bead, unaware of the figure outside the room.

_**Ileah's POV**_

I watched Mark get up from the bed, go to the bathroom, and close the door. It was time. I went to the door, and put my hand on the handle. I turned it, and the door quietly whooshed open. I put my first foot into the doorway, but I suddenly stopped.

Why was I even doing this? I looked down at the fake gun in my hands. Was this actually worth it? Was the money really worth it? I thought back to the boss. I was going to be in huge trouble if I didn't do this. So I took one step, and was fully immersed in the room. The door swung shut behind me, but didn't make any noise.

But what if I outed the boss? Instead of just giving up, what if I told? What would happen then?

'_I don't think I can do this.'_ I thought to myself. I turned back to the door, and reached out to the handle when suddenly, Lexie stirred.

I heard her gasp as she took in my hooded figure, and saw the gun. I worried that she might scream.

I don't want this life.

_**3**__**rd**__** person**_

Lexie's thought were wild. Frantic. All over the place. She thought of the shooting, she thought of her safety, she thought of Mark's safety. But one thought stuck out the most. Her children. If she was going to get them back, she had to PROVE she was ok to care for them. So, despite all of her worries, despite the danger she was in now, she caught her breath, and spoke softly.

"You can't hurt me more than I've already been hurt." Was what she said. Ileah stayed frozen.

"What?" Mark spoke as he came out of the bathroom. He looked straight to Lexie, but when he saw the terror in her eyes, he looked towards the door, where the strange masked figure stood. Mark said many obscenities, and ran over to Lexie, reaching out his hand. "You're ok, Lex. Look at me. Don't look at them. We're not here. We're home." Mark threw out many of the lines he used on Lexie whenever she had an episode, but stopped when he saw she wasn't having an attack. He was confused, but kept his eyes on the gun, making sure the person didn't move.

"I'm…I'm terrified right now. Words can't describe. B-but you cannot hurt me." She could barely be heard. She was focused on trying not to freak. Suddenly her thoughts of her children slipped away, and she began to shake. But just as soon as it began, her thoughts went back to baby Emily, shy April, and strong Will. She stopped, and spoke up

"Who are you and what do you want?" She said. Ileah sighed.

'_FML.'_ She thought to herself. She removed the ski mask, and both Mark and Lexie's jaws dropped.

"I can explain…" She began. But she didn't know how to finish. So she put the fake gun to her thigh, and pulled the trigger. When nothing happened, she said, "It's a fake." Mark and Lexie were frozen as Ileah threw the fake gun on the ground. The plastic cracked, and the head of the toy snapped off.

"What are you even doing?" Mark said harshly. "Do you KNOW what that could've done? To Lexie?" Mark was furious. Ileah knew she only had a few minutes to explain. So she rambled.

"I didn't want to. I'm broke. I have a job, but I have so much debt that I have nothing. So, I got another job. She hired me. She was paying me. I got your kids taken; I was going to keep them away. I need the money. I have nothing. My sister, my best friend is dead. I figured I had nothing to lose. But I was wrong. I'm so sorry for everything." And with that, Ileah dropped the mask on the floor, and turned to leave.

"Wait." Lexie called. Ileah froze, and turned back around. "Thanks."

Ileah was beyond confused. "Why are you thanking me?"

"You gave me another chance to do things right. I didn't freak out. I'm getting better." Lexie was proud, but Mark had other questions.

"Who hired you?" He asked. Ileah took a deep breath. It was time to out. She was terrified, but she knew it had to be done.

"Amelia Shepherd."

/

Derek stormed into the room. It was about an hour after Ileah had outed Amelia, and basically everyone was in the room. Meredith, Ileah, Mark, Lexie, and now Derek. Everyone was staring at the woman in the corner. She stood, her head down.

"What the hell, Amelia?" Derek yelled. She flinched, but didn't speak. So Derek continued. "How could you do this? You're ruining my best friend's life. My wife's sister, for God's sake. What were you thinking?" Derek scolded. She looked up, and spoke softly.

"He hurt me. He hurt me. It wasn't something I could just get over, or let go." She said softly.

"What are you talking about?" Meredith asked in a softer, kinder voice. She had a way with being calm in intense situations.

"I just…that night. When I was with Mark. And Lexie saw. Mark didn't see her, but it was like he KNEW. that he was breaking her heart. But he didn't stop. It wasn't until after when he told me that I needed to leave immediately. He said he got what he needed. And kicked me out. That hurt. More than you can imagine."

"So….then what?" Lexie spoke up.

"I just…couldn't live with it. I needed to do something. S o I decided that since he hurt me, I would hurt him. And I did. But, you know, it doesn't make me feel any better. And the only thing I want to do now is apologize. But I don't think you'll accept."

"You're right, they won't." Derek said. But Meredith held up a hand to shush him. Mark spoke.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't even think that night. I didn't mean to hurt you. But you meant to hurt me. Which sucks. And I'm not sure how forgivable that is. But I get it. And I will forgive you." Mark said. Amelia smiled softly.

"I don't deserve it." She said sadly.

"No, you don't." Lexie said. "But it's the right thing to do." Lexie looked to Ileah. "I'm sorry about your sister. And I hope to never see you again." She joked. Ileah laughed.

"I deserve that!" She laughed.

"By the way…" Amelia started. Everyone looked to her. "It didn't even work anyways. It just helped you get better. You'll have your kids back in no time." And with that, everyone smiled.

/

_**About 3 months later**_

"And please, do me a favor, and never come back here again."

Lexie smiled at the words of her rehab counselor. "I won't." The counselor grinned, and waved as Lexie left the center. Lexie did three month in rehab until they decided she would be able to care for her children again. She quickly left to go find Mark. Once she got out to the parking lot, she got in her car and left to go home.

She was just around the corner from her house when she saw one black car. It was very familiar, but she dismissed it, and went to her house. When she got to the door, she opened it. Right as it opened, she saw a flask of dark brown, and felt a sharp pain in her legs. She looked down to see what the weight was, and immediately began crying softly.

She bent down, and wrapped her arms around April, hugging her as tightly as the little girl could handle. She pulled away when she felt someone beside her. She looked over, and saw Will standing patiently.

"Oh." She sighed contently as she pulled him in, too. "I missed you guys so much. How did you get here?" She asked.

"Aunt Callie and Aunt Ari brought us." April said in her high pitched voice.

"Let's go see them." Lexie said, standing up. She held hands with both of them, and walked into the kitchen area. She nearly screamed when she saw it.

A big banner proclaiming **Welcome Home Will, April, And Emily! **was hanging on the cabinets. A second one saying **Congrats, Lexie! **was just above it. All of her friends were there in the kitchen. She looked around at all of the faces. She saw Meredith, Derek, Cristina, Owen, Bailey, Jackson, Jackson's new girlfriend, Alex, Callie, Arizona, and Mark. But only one person kept her eye. It was, strange enough, Arizona.

"You'd better get that girl over here." She said towards Arizona. Arizona stepped forwards, and reached out her arms. In her arms was a tiny baby girl, with little brown tufts of hair, and dark brown eyes. She took the baby in her arms, and studied her face. She was sleeping. She was perfect. Lexie began crying softly again. April and Will were already off playing with Meredith's son, Graham, Bailey's son Tucker, and Cristina's two children, Megan and Isaac, so she felt comfortable asking.

"Did they behave?" She asked Callie and Arizona.

"Like angels." Callie responded. Mark walked over to Lexie, placed a kiss on the baby's head, and kissed Lexie softly once.

"I don't even know what to say. I'm so glad we get them back now." Lexie said softly to Mark.

"This is home." Mark said quietly. "This is our home."

**A/N: So, this was it. Sorry if it isn't what you wanted. I played around with a lot of endings, and this was the best. Thanks everyone for being suck great readers. Final reviews would be great. I'll miss the fanfiction world! You're all amazing!**

**For the last time,**

**-Chasing April42.**


End file.
